As is well known in the art, brassiere straps are connected, at opposite ends, to the cup of the brassiere and a rear panel of the brassiere. The brassiere is worn with the brassiere strap over the shoulder of the wearer. Thus, as can well be appreciated, the brassiere strap forms a tensile structural component of the brassiere that supports the cup of the brassiere. Such brassiere straps, especially in brassieres of larger size, tend to bow in response to longitudinal stresses in the straps, to cause indentation marks and irritation in the shoulder of the wearer.
The problem, as discussed above, has been addressed in the prior art by removable shoulder cushions. Such shoulder cushions can be fitted to the brassiere strap so that the padding of the cushion is located between the brassiere strap and the shoulder of the wearer. Problems are, however, encountered in wearing shoulder cushions. For instance, such shoulder cushions tend not to be stable on the brassiere strap and therefore, twist, so that the padding thereof becomes dislodged from under the brassiere strap. Additionally, such shoulder pads are sometimes visible when worn beneath tight fitting clothes. As can be appreciated, many wearers find this to be unattractive. Further, shoulder cushions present a further foundation garment to be worn, to thereby further complicate the process of assembling ones clothes and dressing.
Additionally, the prior art has provided shoulder straps having fibrous soft padding that is directly connected to the strap. Even when this is done the brassiere strap can bow when placed under a sufficient tension because the padding adds no rigidity to the assembled straps.
The present invention seeks to eliminate the irritation and indentation marks caused by brassiere straps and the associated problems encountered in wearing shoulder cushions. This is accomplished in the present invention by providing a brassiere strap having an elastic band connected to a laminate band, to provide sufficient rigidity to the strap, to prevent bowing in response to longitudinal stresses in the straps. Such a brassiere strap solves the prior art problems encountered with the use of shoulder pads by providing a brassiere strap having integrally formed padding.